Generally, sounds produced by a plurality of people participating in meetings are recorded, thereafter, the contents thereof are confirmed upon reproducing sounds; hence, a variety of recording/reproducing apparatuses and technologies such as Patent Document 1, have been developed. When a plurality of attendees participated in a meeting is speaking from their seated positions, a plurality of sounds is picked up using a plurality of microphones and recorded on a plurality of tracks (or channels) of multi-track digital recording/reproducing apparatuses (or multichannel digital recorders) such as one disclosed in Patent Document 1.
When the aforementioned recording/reproducing apparatuses reproduce recorded sounds after completion of meetings, operators do not need to listen to all the recorded sounds in time series but need to confirm only the statements of specific attendees in meetings. In the aforementioned recording/reproducing apparatuses, it is difficult to specify the tracks recording the statements of specific attendees in meetings and it is also difficult to grasp them by intuition. For this reason, operators need to search for the tracks recording the statements of specific attendees in meetings by reproducing sounds recorded on tracks one by one, which is troublesome.